The Cheese Will Be Served After The Cakes My Lady
by Jeyne x Poole
Summary: Based on the 'Cheese boy' subfandom. Drabbles of Sansa's mind when she sees the beautiful cheese boy. Rated M for dirty thoughts. Might continue onto more cheese boy based adventures. Possibly with Margery, or more of Sansa or even Olenna. House Cheese; Ours is the Cheddar. CHAPTER 2 UP.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa was anxious. She was in the presents of the fabled 'Queen of Thornes' the matriarch to the Tyrell family. Next to her sat Margery, the woman who had taken her place as the Kings betrothed. This fact didn't bother her, she would rather die a thousand deaths than be married to that monster, but she had never had the courage to say it. Yet here she sat in the midst of all the glory of Highgarden being questioned about this hateful King.

"I'm to be his wife, I just want to know what that means" The soon to be Queen looked at Sansa. She sat there, mouth agape, not knowing what to say. All the words of warning stuck in her throat and she couldn't, wouldn't let them escape. Sansa opened her mouth, as if to say something but before she could she heard someone behind her. Alarmed she turned, half expecting the King to or Queen Regent behind her, to judge and scold her. Thankfully it was none such.

It was a young man, a beautiful young man. Dress immaculately in his satin doublet Sansa caught his eye. His strikingly bright blue eyes. Immediately flustered and shocked at this handsome man she turned away, blush rising on her cheeks. All thoughts left Sansa's mind as she felt the man standing next to her, leaning over to place lemon cakes on the table before her. So close she swore she could smell the sweetness of his skin.

Lost in her own fantasies about this man she felt a tingle in her small clothes. A small little shiver where there had not been one before.

"Bring me some cheese" spoke Olenna Tyrell, shocking Sansa back to reality with a small jump. Remembering where she was and why she tried to calm herself, shuffling in her chair to quell the feelings down below.

"The cheese will be served after the cakes, my lady" his voice, one she would imagine an angel to have. It rang in her ears, the sweetness of his breath still in the air. Looking at her hands to distract herself, she shuffled in her seat once again. Only making the tingles between her legs worse as she pressed them together tightly. Sansa had no idea what this feeling was, she hadn't experienced anything like it before, but she knew it felt wonderful. Better than anything she had felt before.

The Queen of Thornes said something, which Sansa didn't hear. Busily watching the beautiful man as he turned and walked away. The way he put his hands behind his back, the pride in which he walked, she rubbed her thighs together. Once again she was shocked back into reality when Lady Tyrell offered her a lemon cake, shaking the wonderful thoughts out of her head she grounded herself and swore to pay attention to the conversation at hand. Sansa was a lady, and lady's were always polite and dignified. Being distracted by men was not an option, no matter how wonderful they were.

Drawing her mind away from this amazing man and back to the person she loathed the most the questions about King Joffery continued. If there was ever a topic to make her forget the feelings under her skirts it was Joffery. Hatered builded in her again and she tried to stop herself from answer the questions but the words just spill out. Memories of her fathers beheading and the look on the Kings face as he gave the orders caused tears to pool in her eyes. Forgetting her place she looked up at Lady Tyrell and Margery and spoke the words "He is a, monster". The last word sticking in her throat as she exhaled.

The Queen of Thornes thanked her for her truth, and swore not to betray her confidence but soon all memory of these events left Sansa's mind. The man, the beautiful man had returned, walking to stand beside her. Leaning down to place a tray of cheeses on the table. All the thoughts in Sansa's mind again turned to this man, and she noticed a wetness had began to pool between her thighs. Breathing in the smell of him, being so close as to touch him, caress him, if only she dared. As soon as she realised the thoughts once again he had walked away. The scent of him still lingering in the air, as was the wetness under Sansa's skirts.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Sansa lay in her bed thinking of the day past. She was not sure what to make of the Tyrells, if the Lady Olenna and Lady Margeary would keep their silence. Once she had opened her mouth she only had hope left that they would keep theirs closed. Trying to think over the important conversation and what she had revealed about the King was difficult. Sansa's mind kept returning to the man with the bright blue eyes, the Cheese Boy as she had named him in her head.

She saw his eyes, blue and piercing into her soul. Wanting to stroke her fingers through his dark hair, wondering what his plump pink lips would taste like. Laying in her feather bed, staring up at the ceiling Sansa imagined what it would be like to have this man, this Cheese Boy, laying on the bed next to her.

These thoughts had never come to a lady like Sansa. She was always taught to be polite and courteous, but her mother only taught her little about her moons blood. Nothing about the odd sensations she felt when she was thinking of this wonderful man. Sansa was a woman grown now, and no longer promise to Joffery, what would happen to her now? Her mind began to wonder back to the Cheese Boy, what would it be like to be his wife? Closing her eyes she thought of their lives together, amongst the flowers of Highgarden, and his beautiful smile when she would present him with a blue eyed baby.

A sudden gust of wind blew outside, knocking about the window latch, bringing Sansa back from her fantasy. Staring up again at ceiling she realised that she her hand was stroking against her hip. Not noticing when she had started moving her hand she stopped. Blinking up at the ceiling in confusion she moved her fingers against her hip again, the tingle between her legs feeling greater. Sansa moved her hand along her stomach, to her other hip, thinking of the Cheese Boy and imagining his strong beautiful fingers were her own. Her fingertips traced around her hipbones and as she exhaled she pert her lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss the man with the blue eyes.

Sansa was a woman grown and flowered. Yet this feeling she hadn't had before, yes she got butterflies whenever Ser Loras looked upon her, but this was different. Her heart had sped up and she was starting to feel hotter, pushing her wolf skin blanket about her waist. Feeling as if her body was on fire, and every touch she imagined was the Cheese Boy's sent electricity through her skin, into her body and collected at the spot between her legs. Sansa pushed her nightgown up over her stomach and moved her fingers, around her navel. Closing her eyes and pursing her lips to better imagine the beautiful man above her. Thinking of his soft pink lips against her own and feeling his sweet smelling breath against her neck as if he was kissing her all over. Bringing her hands upwards towards her perky breasts felt natural. She had no idea what she was doing but her hands just seemed to move themselves. Thinking of the Cheese Boy's lips against her breasts as she danced her fingers against her nipple made her breathing ragged.

Beginning to pant as little whimpers escaped Sansa's lips she moved her hand down again. Kicking the blanket off her sweating body completely, she slowly spread her legs. The cool air of the room felt strange against the wetness between her legs, sending even greater sensations throughout her body she shuddered. Imagining the Cheese Boy above her, his hips against her own, his blue eyes staring down at her lovingly. Her hands were now completely his, moving down her stomach to rest on her hips. Feeling his breath at her ear made her gasp, her back arching, pushing her hips closer to his own. Lower and lower his hands crept, down her thighs moving between her spread legs.

The Cheese Boy's touch was gentle, lightly twirling little circles against her inner legs. Sansa's whimpers had turned into moans, her whole body rising and falling with each panted breath. His hands were getting closer to her womanhood, the shocks and shivers from his fingers washing over her. Fingertips grazed lightly against the soft untouched skin between her legs and her body began to move uncontrollably. Sansa threw back her head and panted out moans as the Cheese Boys fingers moved softly along the wet slit. Her toes curled as she bit her lip, his finger pressed firmly against her womanhood.

Waves of ecstasy were sent through her, the image of his beautiful blue eyes and full pink lips burnt into her brain as she tried to regain her breath. Laying limp on her feather bed she opened her eyes, wishing and hoping that the Cheese Boy was above her, looking down at her lovingly, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. All she saw was the ceiling above her, and all she felt was the cold air against her near naked body. Confused Sansa raised her hand towards her face, looking at the strange stickiness on her fingers, wishing she could be the Cheese Boy's wife.


End file.
